Slinkman Goes West
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: A harsh summer followed by a great fall


"How is your heart?" asked Raj as he placed to sticks of dynamite in the forthmost corners of the axis.

Lazlo took of his own monkey cheeks and displayed the hunger. Yeah, it's a hunger.

Lazlo did eleven pushups and ate twelve pushpopsTM, part of a good breakfast.

Clam was in the alleyway with the silver spoon, cats, and cradles. He had a .38 Special in his pocket for fun and a Razor Scooter in his scooter.

"'Scuse me... Mah scooter!" said Clam as he threw on his deadly attractive shades and aimed at Raj.

Raj was pained like the stars over Dallas. Dallas in in Luxembourg and Austin is in Liechtenstein.

"Yo, this is unboding, my wholesome brosephs," said Lazlo with judging eyes. He hated looking at how loosely the held items were in his rhinoceros lifestyle. Rhinos ruled all of the northwest, so why should he submit to the luxuries of elephants and apes.

"Lazlo, I hate pants," said Clam again. He took of his trousers and handed them to Slinkman. Slinkman wept as the pants coiled around his eyestalks and blinded his sense of commitment.

"What are you doing, Brohan Slinkman?" asked Lumpus as he broke the meter of most calories in a kabob.

"I hate the outrage!" growled Edward. He used his beak to break rocks. The shards buried deep into the enigmatic realm of the interstellar vibes.

That's right, baby!

"This is my own tribulation," said Lazlo to his fellow scouts. He fired up his Mac and got his monkey butt into the TF2 beta. This was the World Series of his life.

Raj was unethusiastic about the whole ordeal as baseball was a normal game for normal individuals. This did not beget Tusk Wizard goodness, so why bother. Raj took a candle and lit the Jelly cabin on fire.

"My glorious estate!" shouted Lumpus. He quickly gathered buckets buckets of water into his bottom jaw and attempted to sooth the flames. Lumpus had a really attentive rear for such occasions and Slinkman just had to stare at it for the rest of his life.

"Hey, kids," said Lumpus with his heart full of woe, but not wanting to skip such a prime opportunity for lesson-giving. He held out an outstretched arm of kindhearted determination. "Speak truth, not lies. Ye have a merry holiday."

Raj gasped. "Scootmaystar Loompus is right, Lazeloh!" cried Raj with his nose looking like a majestic nose.

"Oh my sweet buns," said Lazlo. He referred back to his tail for intelligence. "What now?"

Edward rolled his eyes and then stuck an entire Belgium waffle up there!

Where?

In Canada.

Like a...

SIMPLE...

KIND OF MAN!

"Shout to the skies for manna!" barked Clam with solid reverence. He took out his lip balm and applied heartily.

Raj gasped again. "Oh dude!"

Edward spilled the beans. "What's the tea, buddie boy?" he snicked as he lit more cabins ablaze.

"Stinkin' Blaze the Cat..." grumbled Lazlo. "I hate technology and all uses of dried kelp."

This was a horrific statement that greatly offended Slinkman. He quickly packed up his things and headed out west, questing for a proper cowboy hat.

Lumpus needed to relieve himself of such destructive nuances, so he jumped into the shower and destroyed the bacteria on his fifteenth foot."Why do I have so many feet?" he cried.

Raj overheard this and handed Slinkman a carrot. "Take this for edible feast times!" he encouraged with elephantness.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Raj-kun..." said Slinkman, practising his German for the big day on campus.

Lazlo tapped Clam on the shoulder with his magnificent eyeball (not the third one). "Is she really goin' out with him?" he asked with concerned life.

Clam nodded in disapproval and yanked off one horn to donate to the charity of his choice. He chose his Blue Eyes White Dragon, of course. What would you choose? Probably some loser choice that Yugi would go for, huh?

"Is she really gonna take him home tonight?" asked Lazlo.

"Silence!" said Clam, levitating and smiting the brainless beings from the earthen realm.

"Such a nice ideology!" said Edward, examining Lumpus's delectable six-pack from a distance, using the crystalline spyglass he received from Clam's charity.

Raj sat on a sandcastle and cried, converting the materials to mud and causing more chaos than Shadow the Hedgehog's entire career. "Oh buttz, Lazlo! What is wrong with humanity?"

"Life is war," said Lazlo with heartfelt responsive monkey business. "It is up to the lands to denote livelihood. Fear not."

Raj smiled and thought about Slinkman's departure. "Verily so, Bro," he sniffled.

**THE END**


End file.
